


Live Today, To Die Tomorrow

by Vaakaarianss



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Comfort, Gentle Sex, Smut, Sweet, life stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaakaarianss/pseuds/Vaakaarianss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valaria Tabris takes a few moments to remember her life before the wardens. Zevran finally asks about her past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live Today, To Die Tomorrow

_"Did you Kill them? all of them..?"_

_"Like Dogs, Shianni."_

 

Green eyes snapped open, her slender ears flicking upwards as a noise drew her from her thoughts. on instinct, her hands went to her blades, her memories from that day still fresh in her mind. the door to her room opened and a serving girl poked her head into the room.  
"My lady? there is someone here to see you. I wanted to check if you were decent." 

Valaria sighed and let her defensive posture slacken, sheathing her weapons. "they can come in." the servant opened the door to let the person in, before she bowed her head and left them alone. Zevran tutted and shook his head. "I tried to explain that I had seen you naked before but it seems she was not convinced." Valaria smiled and stood to meet her lover, murmuring her greetings as she pressed her lips against his. Zevran hummed his approval, his hands going to her hips. "It's a bit early for such activities isn't it? not that I'm complaining." Valaria broke the kiss, laying her head on his shoulder. "i'm free all day today.. I was thinking..." Zevran snorted. "That's dangerous." 

She scoffed and hit his shoulder gently. "im serious Zev. i was going to go down to the alienage... my family is there. I haven't seen them in... well.. in a while." Zevran was quiet for a few seconds, and Vala lifted her head to look at him. "I was wondering if you'd... maybe, want to go with me?" she was gauging his reaction, they didn't talk about family much, before they had actually decided to commit to this relationship, it was just a physical attraction. Vala knew that Zevran didn't care much for these sort of things, so she was skeptical about telling him everything... but he was important to her now, and she wanted him to meet her family. 

Zevran was quiet for a bit before he spoke. "Alright. but first, you have to tell me the story there." Vala's eyebrows shot up and she stepped back a bit. "Wait, really?" Zevran nodded. "Yes, you know all my dirty secrets. if you don't want to tell me I won't pry." Vala shook her head. "it's nothing like that its just... well its kind of dark... and its the reason I'm here in the first place." Zevran lifted a brow questioningly. "Your family caused you to become a warden?" 

"No. well, yes. its a long story, but if you want to know i'll tell you." 

Vala led Zevran over to the bed and she sat down motioning for him to do the same. Zevran sat and reclined against the pillows, waiting for her to begin. 

"Do you know I was once betrothed?" 

Zevran shook his head "I don't think you've ever mentioned that." Vala nodded and sighed. "Yes, well. this life changing sequence of events started on my wedding day. I was 23, about to turn 24 on that autumn solstice. I was... less than enthusiastic about being married... tied down. the boy I was supposed to marry... Nelaros. he was pleasant enough but, I never could quite take an interest in him. My cousin, Soris was also getting married, he was just as enthused as I was but he put on a better face. another cousin of mine, Shianni, she was one of the bridesmaids. she was so happy for me, and for soris too. shianni and I were thick as thieves when we were younger, and we were then too. I was wild and... I detested the idea of being married and just sitting at home taking care of children. but shianni... I swear the only reason I went through with the idea was for her." 

Zevran sat quietly as Vala talked, her gaze was fixed on some portion of the wall behind him, giving her a far-away, dazed look. 

Vala shook her head as she recounted the tale, her green eyes darkening as she continued. "a few humans, son of the previous arl and some of his buddies, came into the alienage and decided that they were going to have some fun with the women of the alienage. we tried to get them to leave, but they had had a few drinks and were probably half drunk. Shianni was fed up I suppose, so she took a bottle and smashed the arls son upside the head with it. I actually think I laughed.at the time we didn't know who they were, we found out soon enough though. anyways... after that happened, the wedding proceeded. but before it could be completed the arls son returned. this time with guards and more men. they took Soris's wife, Shianni, a few other girls from the alienage and myself..." 

Vala trailed off a bit, her features darkening. Zevran tilted his head but said nothing, waiting for her to continue. 

"You remember when we went to the Temple of Sacred ashes right? to find the urn?" 

Zevran nodded. "Yeah. why?" Vala spoke so quietly, it was fortunate zevran was an elf, had he not been born with those ears he may not have heard her at all. "When the guardian asked me... if I thought I had failed Shianni. I didn't answer. but the truth is, I did fail her. I wasn't fast enough, and I waited to long to strike back." Vala sut her eyes and sighed. 

"We were taken to the arls estate. I had been knocked unconscious, and when I woke up I barley had time to register anything before several guards came in and took shianni and the other girls away. the rest of the guards... only two I think... stayed behind with me. it.. it seemed like hours. but I didn't fight back. I couldn't. I just froze and shut my eyes astight as I could. I don't know when Soris arrived... but when he did... He threw me a blade and I killed them. all of them." 

Valaria clenched her fist, small bits of rage still seeping through old memories. "We fought I way through the estate. Nelaros came with Soris, but when we reached him... he died saving me. when we finallyreached the place Shianni had been held... the rest of them were alive. but shianni... she had gotten it so much worse... those bastards... I didn't care what happened to me at that point. I didn't even let them speak. I just... I slaughtered them. We got back to the alienage... I was relieved, but I knew something worse was coming. The guards arrived only a few minutes after we did... they asked who was responsible for the massacre. I knew our alienage would be urged if we didn't speak up. but I wasn't going to let Soris take the blame too... so I said I did it. I would have been executed, had it not been for Duncan. he had arrived earlier, looking for recruits. he was a friend of our Hahren, the leader of the alienage. Duncan had tried to recruit my mother, but she was already pregnant when he tried. so, Duncan conscripted me and we went off... that's my tragic tale.  
I killed almost an entire house of nobles for the brutalization of my cousin." 

Vala finished her story with a shrug, "the last I heard, Shianni recovered, although she still has nightmares." Zevran was quiet for a moment before he whistled softly. "Had I known that before I tried to kill you, I don't think I would have taken the job." Vala laughed and shook her head, leaning down to peck his cheek softly. "Well, then who would wam my bed on these old ferelden nights?" Zevran chuckled and shrugged. "Perhaps Alistair would be in my place." Vala shrugged, but did not offer anything more. Zevran snorted a laugh. "Oh? you don't deny it?" She giggled softly "You'll never know, now will you?" 

Valaria laid beside him, a soft sigh leaving her. "So. after that, do you want to meet my family?"


End file.
